


My Walden

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean e Sam sono stati convocati a casa di Bobby e decidono di portare con loro anche Gabriel e, ovviamente... Lucifer! Bobby probabilmente non sarà così felice di ospitare il Diavolo, ma quando il gruppetto arriva a casa del vecchio amico troverà una grossa sorpresa che creerà una gran confusione!<br/>Grazie a tutti quelli che spendono un po' di tempo a leggere la mia versione di Supernatural! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo primo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliseia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/gifts).



**My Walden (prima parte)**

_Weaving my wings from many-colored yarns_

_Flying higher higher higher into the wild_

_Weaving my world into a tapestry of life_

_Its fire golden in my Walden._

_I do not wish to evade the world_

_Yet I will forever build my own_

_Forever my home…_

_(“My Walden” – Nightwish)_

Era un’insolita e stravagante compagnia quella che stava viaggiando nell’Impala dei fratelli Winchester quel mattino: al posto di guida c’era, come sempre, Dean e suo fratello Sam era sul sedile del passeggero, ma in quello posteriore si trovava un trio piuttosto strano, Lucifer (che aveva voluto a tutti i costi il posto accanto al finestrino), Gabriel e Castiel, che guardava ostinatamente fuori con l’aria di chi fa finta di non esserci.

“Vuoi spiegarmi un’altra volta dove staremmo andando?” chiese Sam al fratello in tono impaziente.

“Te l’ho _già_ spiegato: stamattina presto mi ha chiamato Bobby e mi ha chiesto di andare da lui il prima possibile perché aveva qualcosa di importante da dirci. Stiamo appunto andando a casa sua e, ad ogni modo, non c’è niente di strano perché anch’io avevo pensato di recarci là. Gabriel non sta ancora bene e non possiamo trascinarlo qua e là per i motel.”

“Vorresti lasciare Gabriel a casa di Bobby?” trasecolò Sam. “E… scusa la domanda… Bobby sa che, nel caso, dovrebbe gentilmente ospitare anche il _Diavolo_?”

“Questo non gliel’ho detto” replicò Dean, in evidente imbarazzo. “Mi pareva più indicato dirglielo a voce…”

“Ah, beh, mi sembra ovvio. Bobby sarà entusiasta!”

“Oppure potremmo sempre convincere Lucifer a lasciare in pace Gabriel per qualche giorno e farlo riposare tranquillo a casa di Bobby” intervenne Castiel, i cui saggi consigli non venivano mai presi in considerazione.

“Io non mi sposto da più di dieci passi dal mio fratellino” dichiarò Lucifer, intendendo che la discussione, se mai ci fosse stata, era morta lì.

“Ti rendi conto che lo stai _opprimendo_?” protestò Sam.

“Gabriel è contento di avermi accanto, gli sono mancato e adesso mi occupo di lui. Comunque, perché dovrei affidare il mio fratellino a un _estraneo_?”

“Ah, ma Bobby non è affatto un estraneo!” spiegò Gabriel, in tono allegro. “E’ un caro amico di Dean e Sam, io l’ho conosciuto quando ho deciso di mettermi dalla loro parte e…”

“Pensa un po’ te…” lo interruppe Lucifer, caustico.

Gabriel decise di sorvolare sul malumore del fratello maggiore e riprese la sua spiegazione, tentando di metterci più entusiasmo possibile.

“Sì, beh, ovviamente è anche lui un cacciatore e sembra burbero ma poi è veramente simpatico, all’inizio non si fidava di me e mi guardava strano, poi, però, mi sa che si è affezionato anche lui… alla fine mi sentivo quasi in famiglia quando ero a casa sua, come se lui fosse mio padre e Dean e Sam i miei fratelli minori!”

“Bravo, adesso però hai ritrovato la tua _vera famiglia_ e preferirei che te ne ricordassi: non hai bisogno di nessun altro e, tantomeno, di una famiglia _di umani inferiori_ ” tagliò corto Lucifer.

“Veramente mi sarebbe piaciuto includere anche te nel gruppo” fu la proposta di Gabriel che, nonostante il suo tono soave, fece quasi perdere a Dean il controllo della macchina.

Lucifer rise sommessamente e questo fu un bene, perché poteva anche essersi offeso per ciò che riteneva un affronto alla sua dignità.

“Lo metterò in cima alla mia lista di cose da fare, allora, fratellino” rispose, con un sorrisetto sarcastico.

“Certo, Bobby non aspetta altro nella sua vita che poter _adottare il Diavolo_! Ma ti ascolti mai quando parli, Gabriel?” esclamò Dean, che, fortunatamente, aveva ripreso il controllo dell’Impala.

“Le grandi idee non vengono mai capite” commentò deluso l’Arcangelo.

“E la strada dell’Inferno è lastricata di buone intenzioni. La sapevi, questa?” gli disse Lucifer, ancora divertito. In fondo era curioso di vedere che faccia avrebbe fatto quel tizio trovandoselo davanti, avrebbe potuto anche essere divertente…

 

Tre ore e infinite discussioni dopo, Dean e gli altri giunsero a casa di Bobby Singer. Era da molto tempo che non lo vedevano, anche se si erano tenuti continuamente in contatto con lui.

Bobby, spingendosi sulla sedia a rotelle, andò ad aprir loro la porta, ma aveva una strana espressione in viso ed era evidentemente tanto turbato da non notare nemmeno che, in mezzo agli amici, si trovava anche un _intruso_. Spostò la carrozzella quel tanto che bastava a far entrare Dean e gli altri e, nel frattempo, guardava verso il soggiorno.

Dean notò subito quel fare sospetto e ancor più sospetto gli parve il fatto che Bobby non avesse notato che, invece che in quattro, erano in _cinque_. Non era normale per un cacciatore attento e vigile come lui…

“Bobby, mi hai chiamato dicendo di avere qualcosa da dirci e adesso mi sembri veramente strano. In realtà, anche noi avremmo _una cosina_ da dirti, ma forse è meglio che inizi tu, oppure… non so…” iniziò a dire Dean, ma fu interrotto da un’esclamazione a metà tra la sorpresa e l’angoscia.

“Bobby, ma che cosa ti è saltato in testa? Credevo che fossimo d’accordo… hai portato _lui_ qui? Così, senza nemmeno darmi il tempo di prepararmi psicologicamente…”

Dean e Sam riconobbero immediatamente la voce, si guardarono in faccia per un attimo e poi si voltarono verso Bobby.

“Che cosa ci fa Crowley in casa tua?” chiesero all’unisono.

“Oh, grazie tante, ditelo più forte, nel caso _lui_ non sapesse già perfettamente che sono qui. Già che ci siete, volete anche dipingermi addosso un bersaglio?”

“Guarda un po’ chi si rivede…” commentò Lucifer, facendo un passo avanti e fissando il demone con occhi gelidi.

“E questo chi sarebbe?” chiese Bobby.

“Mi volete spiegare che cosa accidenti sta succedendo qui?” domandò Gabriel, che si voltava attonito dall’uno all’altro come se stesse seguendo la partita di tennis più assurda dell’universo.

“Forse dovremmo darci tutti una calmata, sederci e spiegare ogni cosa punto per punto” consigliò Castiel.

“Finalmente qualcuno che dice una cosa sensata” approvò Crowley, decidendosi a farsi vedere nel soggiorno. “Mettiamoci tutti seduti tranquilli, prendiamoci qualcosa da bere e parliamone da esseri civili. E’ quello che dico sempre anch’io.”

“Io sono _già_ seduto e ancora non capisco chi sia quel tizio” brontolò Bobby, rivolgendosi a Dean e Sam ma guardando Lucifer.

“Lui è… beh, ecco, lui è Lucifer” rispose Gabriel, cercando di far passare la cosa come se fosse normalissima.

“Puoi ripetere, per favore? Credo di aver capito male” disse Bobby, sarcastico.

“Lucifer. Mio fratello. E’ lui” ripeté l’Arcangelo.

“E si può sapere per quale dannatissimo motivo avete portato il _Diavolo_ a casa mia?” esclamò Bobby, che iniziava ad arrabbiarsi davvero.

“Forse perché tu ospiti un demone senza dircelo” intervenne Sam, al quale non era piaciuto per niente vedere Crowley a casa dell’amico. Certo, loro si portavano dietro Lucifer in persona, ma perlomeno non era stata una loro decisione. Bobby e Crowley, invece, parevano _intendersela_ …

“Allora, non vogliamo accomodarci tutti in soggiorno?” propose nuovamente Crowley, con la speranza che, finché fossero stati tutti insieme, Lucifer non lo avrebbe agguantato per portarlo in un luogo oscuro e pieno di terrori. “Dobbiamo anche fare le presentazioni…”

Castiel, che aveva lanciato per primo l’idea della chiacchierata amichevole, andò a sedersi. Bobby, sempre più a disagio, spostò la carrozzella fino a raggiungere la poltrona sulla quale si era seduto l’Angelo. Dean si decise ad accomodarsi nel soggiorno e, molto di malavoglia, Sam seguì il suo esempio. Lucifer restò a fissare Crowley con un’espressione che non prometteva nulla di buono, mentre il demone, dal canto suo, era rimasto sulla soglia della stanza, deciso a non entrare fino a quando non avesse visto il Diavolo un tantino più rilassato. Gabriel, invece, continuava a spostare lo sguardo dal fratello a Crowley con gli occhi sgranati e il viso a punto interrogativo.

“Quello è un demone? Lo conosci? Ma, se è un demone, non dovrebbe stare dalla tua parte?” domandava incessantemente.

“Lo credevo anch’io ma, evidentemente, mi sbagliavo, fratellino” rispose Lucifer senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardarlo.

“Potrei spiegare tutto, se solo mi fosse concesso il tempo di parlare” protestò Crowley.

“Sì, bravo, spiegami. Spiegami perché hai dato la Colt a Dean e Sam sperando che mi uccidessero e, per il tuo bene, cerca di essere convincente” disse Lucifer.

“Per salvarmi il culo, va bene?” ammise Crowley. “Avevo capito che tu, dopo aver sterminato gli esseri umani, saresti passato a far fuori noi demoni e… beh, non potevo prendermi un caffè nell’attesa che decidessi di eliminarmi. Non sono un eroe.”

“No, direi proprio di no” concordò Lucifer, che non sembrava eccessivamente soddisfatto della spiegazione.

“Comunque la Colt non ha funzionato, quindi, alla fine, è andato _tutto bene_ , no? Non potremmo metterci una pietra sopra? Intendo, non sopra di me… in senso figurato!” propose nuovamente Crowley. “Ci mettiamo qui in soggiorno e troviamo un accordo che vada bene a tutti.”

“Io avrei già trovato una soluzione soddisfacente” disse Lucifer senza meglio spiegarsi. Crowley, tuttavia, non era sicuro di voler ascoltare i dettagli.

“Forse la mia è una domanda stupida” intervenne Sam, “ma se tu, Crowley, hai tanta paura di Lucifer, perché accidenti sei venuto qua a casa di Bobby e ci hai chiamati?”

“Mica sapevo che ve lo sareste portati dietro! E, comunque, non eravate voi quelli con cui volevo parlare, era Gabriel” rivelò il demone.

Gli occhi di tutti si puntarono sull’Arcangelo che sembrava ancor più stupito degli altri.

“Io? E che cosa c’entro io in questa storia? Non ti conosco neanche!”

“Tu no, ma io conosco te” rispose Crowley. “I demoni chiacchierano un sacco ed io sono uno che sa ascoltare. Sono venuto a sapere che l’Arcangelo Gabriel, il fratello minore del nostro capo, era stato rintracciato dopo secoli di latitanza e sapevo anche che tra voi c’era stato un bel rapporto, diversamente da _quell’altro lassù_. Ho pensato che, se fossi riuscito a parlare con te, magari avrei potuto ottenere qualcosa.”

“Io non mi metto contro mio fratello e comunque non ho simpatia per i demoni” replicò lapidario Gabriel.

“Ti rendi conto che la frase che hai appena pronunciato non ha alcun senso logico, vero?” gli fece notare Dean. Gabriel, tuttavia, lo ignorò. Evidentemente per lui non c’era contraddizione tra voler bene a Lucifer e combattere i demoni…

“Che cosa speravi di ottenere da Gabriel?” domandò Lucifer. Se possibile, l’accenno di Crowley al fratello minore aveva reso Lucifer ancor più gelido e minaccioso.

“Avevo pensato a un’offerta che non avrebbe potuto rifiutare” spiegò il demone. “Come pensi che reagirebbero gli altri demoni se sapessero della tua predilezione per il fratellino Arcangelo? Io immagino che sarebbero felici di mettergli le mani addosso e di usarlo come ostaggio per assicurarsi che tu non li elimini…”

“Era questa la tua intenzione?” sibilò Lucifer, fulminandolo con un’occhiata. “Non so se capisci che ogni parola che dici ti porta maggiormente verso il baratro…”

“No, no, non ci pensavo nemmeno, tutto il contrario” esclamò in fretta Crowley. “Io volevo offrire a Gabriel la mia protezione e, in cambio, ottenere una buona parola in mio favore!”

“Gabriel non ha bisogno della protezione di un lurido demone, a lui penso _io_!” ribatté Lucifer.

Anche quella frase, in un contesto meno minaccioso, sarebbe suonata divertente per la sua paradossalità…

“Tu sei quello che stipula gli accordi in cambio delle anime” disse Gabriel, come se avesse appena avuto un’illuminazione. “Ora ho capito! Ma, se pensi di poterti prendere la mia anima, ti sbagli di grosso.”

“Non voglio la tua anima, possibile che non riusciate a capirlo? Io voglio solo salvare il mio prezioso culo e avere la possibilità di riprendere la mia _attività_ in tutta sicurezza” riprese Crowley. “Ho passato secoli di grande soddisfazione acquistando migliaia di anime per l’Inferno e divertendomi a tentare i più grandi Santi... voglio soltanto che tutto questo non finisca, non voglio essere perseguitato da altri demoni e dovermi continuamente guardare le spalle. Non mi sembra di chiedere poi tanto!”

Dean e Sam si scambiarono un’occhiata a dir poco perplessa.

“Avresti dovuto pensarci prima di tradirmi” ribadì Lucifer in tono secco.

“Sarebbe cambiato qualcosa? Tu avevi comunque deciso di fare tabula rasa dei demoni una volta eliminati gli umani…”

Questa frase parve colpire Dean.

“Fammi capire” fece, rivolto a Lucifer, “tu volevi distruggere il genere umano, okay, e poi avresti eliminato anche i _demoni_? Ma che razza di piano era, il tuo?”

“I demoni non sono meglio degli umani” rispose tranquillamente Lucifer.

“Ma li hai creati _tu_!”

“In quel momento mi servivano. Una volta raggiunto il mio scopo, non avrei più avuto bisogno di una compagnia tanto disgustosa…”

Dean scrollò il capo, rinunciando a capire la logica di Lucifer. Tutto ciò che gli premeva era togliersi al più presto da quella situazione. Angeli, Arcangeli, il Diavolo, demoni… tutti nella stessa stanza… stava diventando quasi comico se non fosse stato spaventoso.

**Fine prima parte**


	2. Capitolo secondo

**Seconda parte**

Nel soggiorno di Bobby la discussione non accennava a placarsi, anzi si faceva sempre più animata e, se all’inizio aveva riguardato soltanto Crowley e Lucifer, con il passare del tempo anche gli altri si erano lasciati andare e avevano iniziato con scambi di accuse, domande imbarazzanti e quant’altro.

“Insomma, Bobby, non so se ti rendi conto che ci hai fatti venire fin qui per assistere in diretta a uno scontro epocale tra il Diavolo e uno dei suoi demoni” brontolò Dean. “Non ti è passato per la testa che potessimo avere qualcosa di meglio da fare?”

“Tipo portare il Diavolo in gita di piacere?”

“Tipo andare a cercare i Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse per eliminarli, tanto per dirne una” rispose Sam.

“Non mi avete neanche lasciato spiegare per quale motivo ho accettato di lasciar entrare Crowley in casa mia” protestò Bobby.

“Per il suo fascino magnetico?”

“Tanto lo sapevo che non avreste capito. Andate a farvi fottere tutti e due!” concluse Bobby, incrociando le braccia e voltando il capo dalla parte opposta.

“Bobby, forse io posso capirti, ma… credimi, fare accordi con i demoni non è mai una soluzione” provò a intervenire Castiel. “Qualunque cosa Crowley ti prometta, in cambio vorrà la tua anima.”

“E chi se ne frega della mia anima? Tanto, tra pochi giorni saremo tutti morti” brontolò Bobby. “Siete riusciti a fermare l’Apocalisse? No, vero? E allora di che cosa stiamo a discutere?”

“Se volete, posso spiegarvi io che cosa ero venuto a offrire a Bobby…” iniziò a dire Crowley, ma i due Winchester si voltarono a guardarlo con un’espressione di sincero schifo sul viso.

“Non ci interessa!” esclamarono insieme.

A quel punto Gabriel, che fino a quel momento era stato perlopiù in silenzio a guardare e ascoltare allibito le varie discussioni che s’intrecciavano da una parte all’altra, intervenne con decisione.

“Forse dovrei riprendervi con una telecamera e poi farvi rivedere che cosa state combinando, magari vi rendereste conto da soli di quanto siete _ridicoli_!” esclamò. “Insomma, da quando siamo qui, non avete fatto altro che litigare, discutere e azzannarvi… Erano le tre del pomeriggio quando siamo arrivati e adesso si è fatto buio, ma non vi vergognate neanche un po’?”

Era raro che Gabriel perdesse la pazienza e, in genere, quando succedeva, attirava l’attenzione. Tutti si zittirono e si voltarono a guardarlo.

L’Arcangelo scrollò tristemente il capo.

“Evidentemente non sono destinato a stare tranquillo… e pensare che ho sempre odiato queste dispute” mormorò. Poi voltò le spalle all’intero gruppo e, senza dire altro, uscì dalla casa sbattendo la porta.

“Che cosa gli è preso, lo sapete, voi?” chiese Crowley.

“E’ una lunga storia” rispose Dean.

“Vado a richiamarlo” si offrì Castiel, ma Lucifer lo prevenne.

“No, ci vado io” affermò.

Non gli era piaciuto per niente il discorso di Crowley sui demoni che avrebbero potuto rapire Gabriel per arrivare a lui e non voleva che il suo fratellino se ne stesse fuori al buio, da solo…

Senza contare che, non avendogli mai voluto curare le ali fino in fondo, in quel momento Gabriel non aveva neanche un terzo dei suoi poteri e non avrebbe potuto difendersi.

Quando anche Lucifer ebbe lasciato la stanza, Crowley riacquistò un’evidente tranquillità.

“Bene, ora che siamo tutti più rilassati, posso finalmente spiegarvi perché ero venuto da Bobby senza che mi saltiate addosso ogni due parole?” domandò.

Nel frattempo, Gabriel era uscito nel cortile della casa di Bobby e si era messo a guardare le stelle, stringendosi le braccia attorno al corpo. Si sentiva tanto strano da qualche giorno a questa parte, prima lo scontro con Lucifer, poi la perdita dei suoi poteri e la consapevolezza di non poter fare niente per risolvere la situazione… Certi giorni s’illudeva di avere convinto Lucifer ad abbandonare i suoi propositi, poi succedeva qualcosa, come quel pomeriggio, e a lui sembrava di essere ritornato al punto di partenza.

A volte aveva la tentazione di scappare via di nuovo, di lavarsene le mani e succedesse quello che doveva succedere… ma neanche quella era una soluzione, ormai l’aveva capito ed era stato già male per tanti anni, soffrendo per la mancanza di Lucifer e per la consapevolezza di non avere fatto niente per impedirgli di commettere quello sbaglio decisivo.

“Guardi il cielo, fratellino? Cos’è, nostalgia di casa?” gli chiese Lucifer, arrivando senza far rumore dietro di lui.

“No di certo” rispose Gabriel. “Sono uscito proprio perché loro mi ricordavano fin troppo quello che succedeva a casa nostra…”

“Sei sempre stato troppo sensibile” commentò Lucifer.

“Non è solo quello. E’ vero, mi danno fastidio i litigi e vorrei che tutti andassero d’accordo, ma non mi piaceva proprio quello che stava succedendo là dentro. Senti, non… non c’è bisogno che ti dica quello che penso, no? Sono già stato chiaro più volte. Io non sto dalla tua parte ma vorrei che ti tenessi fuori dai guai; vorrei che potessimo evitare l’Apocalisse senza bisogno di eliminarti e nemmeno di rinchiuderti di nuovo; vorrei che questo mondo non finisse perché mi ci trovo bene e che non succedesse niente di brutto alla gente. In certi momenti credo di essere riuscito a fare qualche passo avanti, poi vedo scene come quella là dentro e penso che sono solo un cretino illuso…”

“Tanto turbamento per colpa di Crowley? Non dovresti” minimizzò Lucifer. “Lui è il demone degli incroci, quello che propone agli uomini di vendersi l’anima per soldi, successo, potere e altre cose così e quelle bestie ci cascano sempre. Per il resto, non è diverso dagli altri demoni e non è più potente di loro. Il problema è che ha scoperto che, dopo l’umanità, io avrei distrutto anche tutti i demoni e questo non gli è piaciuto, ha tentato di allearsi con Dean e Sam per eliminarmi ed è per questo che, come puoi ben capire, voglio fargliela pagare cara. Ma non ho cambiato idea sull’Apocalisse o sul rimanere al tuo fianco, mi limiterò a consegnare Crowley a dei torturatori esperti e loro faranno il _lavoro_ al posto mio. Sai, non mi piace sporcarmi le mani.”

Gabriel parve riflettere su queste parole e, a un certo punto, il suo viso s’illuminò.

“Oppure potresti fare una mossa ancora migliore!” esclamò, entusiasta.

“E sarebbe?”

“Tu non hai più alcun interesse per l’Inferno, vero?”

“Ma certo che no!” replicò Lucifer con un’espressione di sincero schifo dipinta sul volto. “Spero di non rimettere mai più piede in quel luogo fetido e disgustoso…”

“Perché non lasci che sia Crowley a comandare l’Inferno al posto tuo? A lui invece interessa quel tipo di potere, traviare le anime, dare ordini ai demoni… insomma, gestire _l’azienda_ , per così dire” suggerì l’Arcangelo, infervorato.

“La tua proposta è interessante ma del tutto priva di logica, fratellino” disse Lucifer, fissandolo con uno sguardo quasi intenerito per la sua ingenuità. “Crowley cerca di eliminarmi e io, invece di torturarlo per l’eternità come monito, gli _regalo l’Inferno_? Ti rendi conto che ci passerei da sprovveduto?”

“Oppure per qualcuno che la sa più lunga di tutti” riprese Gabriel, per nulla smontato. “Senti un po’: Crowley saprà benissimo che sei stato tu e solo tu a dargli il potere di governare l’Inferno e che lo tieni d’occhio perché già una volta ti ha tradito. Non farà un’altra mossa falsa proprio perché tu sai già di che cosa è capace e lui non è uno stupido. Oltretutto, Crowley non ha niente di più degli altri demoni… perciò, perché mai dovrebbero obbedire a lui? Semplice, perché in realtà il suo vero _principale_ resti tu e lui non avrebbe alcun interesse a tentare qualcosa contro di te. Sei tu a legittimare la sua carica di Re dell’Inferno e, senza di te, gli altri demoni potrebbero ribellarsi a lui e cercare di prendere il suo posto.”

Lucifer osservava con attenzione Gabriel che parlava. All’inizio l’aveva ascoltato solo per dargli soddisfazione ma, più rifletteva sulle sue parole, più un leggero sorriso gli si andava dipingendo sulle labbra: un sorriso che lasciava intravedere soddisfazione, compiacimento e… anche un certo orgoglio per come il fratellino pareva aver imparato bene da lui!

“Quello che dici potrebbe interessarmi molto” commentò poi, “ma resta un problema: io cosa ci guadagno? Sembrerebbe quasi che avessi _premiato_ Crowley per aver tentato di tradirmi. E’ assurdo, no?”

“Ci guadagni molte cose: ti liberi dell’Inferno, affidandolo a uno che puoi tenere d’occhio e minacciare; hai tutto il tempo di goderti la vita insieme a me senza doverti preoccupare più di niente e… beh, alla fine, se i demoni dovessero creare casini, lui diventa il tuo capro espiatorio perfetto, dato che è lui che dovrebbe controllarli. Che te ne pare?” spiegò tutto allegro Gabriel.

“Mi pare che il mio fratellino sia diventato davvero subdolo e che ne _sappia una più del Diavolo_ , come si suol dire” rispose Lucifer, fiero, attirando Gabriel a sé. “Non vorrai farmi pensare che l’allievo ha superato il maestro, vero?”

Gabriel rise.

“In realtà tutte queste tattiche le ho copiate da film e telefilm sui gangsters che mi è capitato di vedere… i grandi capi dei clan fanno sempre così per garantirsi la lealtà dei sottoposti: offri potere in cambio di protezione e siamo tutti contenti. Insomma, più o meno…”

“Film sui gangsters, eh? Mi devo essere perso un sacco di cose in questi anni” disse Lucifer, stringendo ancora di più il fratello minore.

“Se starai con me, te le farò recuperare tutte” si offrì Gabriel, felice, abbracciandolo. “Andremo al cinema, viaggeremo, conoscerai un mucchio di storie interessanti… non solo gangsters e storie di orrore, scommetto che tu non hai mai sentito parlare del Signore degli Anelli!”

“No. Avrei dovuto?” s’incuriosì Lucifer, sentendo nominare gli _anelli_. A lui, in realtà, ricordavano soltanto quelli dei Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse e la minaccia di riaprire il portale della gabbia…

“E’ una storia straordinaria con personaggi favolosi, si svolge in un altro mondo ma ci sono tante affinità con questo, ci sono gli Elfi, che potrebbero sembrare Angeli, e poi gli Uomini, gli Hobbit… insomma, questa è solo una delle tante cose che potremmo fare insieme!”

“Su questo non ci sono dubbi, fratellino” convenne Lucifer, pensando ad _altre cose_ che avrebbe fatto molto volentieri con Gabriel. “Allora torniamo dentro ed io farò questa proposta a Crowley.”

“Una proposta che _non potrà rifiutare_ ” rise ancora Gabriel. “Nei film dicono sempre così!”

“Sei proprio divertente, fratellino” disse Lucifer, chinandosi a baciarlo prima di rientrare in casa di Bobby. “Me la sto spassando un sacco da quando ti ho ritrovato…”

_E stavolta non ho intenzione di perderti a nessun costo…_

 

Quando Lucifer e Gabriel rientrarono nel soggiorno, gli occhi di tutti si posarono su di loro.

“Beh? Pensavamo che ve ne fosse scappati ai Caraibi!” ironizzò Dean.

Lucifer lo ignorò e si rivolse a Crowley, fissandolo con quegli occhi gelidi tanto da fargli sentire più di un brivido scorrergli per la schiena.

“Ho una proposta per te. Una proposta che _non potrai rifiutare_ ” gli disse.

“Ah… bene” fece Crowley, non molto tranquillo. A differenza di Lucifer, lui conosceva molto bene i modi di dire del mondo e sapeva che, spesso, quelle proposte non portavano a nulla di buono.

Il Diavolo, senza scomporsi, ripeté a Crowley tutto quello di cui aveva parlato con Gabriel, lasciando attoniti e stravolti i Winchester, Bobby e Castiel.

“Avevo sentito parlare di _patto col Diavolo_ , ma non credevo che sarei vissuto abbastanza per assistere a una cosa del genere” commentò Bobby, caustico.

“Così avremmo il Diavolo _in vacanza_ con noi e Crowley come Re dell’Inferno a gestire la baracca?” domandò Dean, a cui la cosa non sorrideva per niente.

Crowley, al contrario, pareva piuttosto soddisfatto sebbene non riuscisse a crederci fino in fondo.

“Io sarei orgoglioso di poter gestire l’Inferno, ci sono tante cose che ho in mente per rimodernarlo e renderlo _più efficace_ … Voglio dire, la gestione precedente è stata un po’… beh, senza offesa, naturalmente, però una maggior attenzione ai particolari potrebbe essere la mossa risolutiva.”

“Oh, in effetti, siamo tutti così sollevati all’idea che _l’Inferno possa migliorarsi_ ” brontolò Bobby. “Non chiedevo niente di meglio!”

Né Lucifer né Crowley, però, erano interessati alle obiezioni degli umani.

“Puoi rimodernare tutto quello che ti pare, a me non importa niente di quello che fai laggiù. Sappi, però, che ti terrò d’occhio e che al primo sgarro… non dimenticare mai chi è stato a legittimare il tuo nuovo potere. Come ti ho creato, posso distruggerti in qualsiasi momento” tagliò corto il Diavolo, con un’occhiata minacciosa.

“Eh, questo lo so bene” sospirò Crowley. “Questa volta non ti deluderò, anzi. Abbiamo un patto, dunque?”

“Sì, ma non pensare nemmeno lontanamente che possa baciarti” dichiarò Lucifer, con una smorfia schifata.

“Andrà bene lo stesso… in fondo il Capo sei tu” concordò Crowley, ancora incredulo di essersela cavata così a buon mercato e con una _promozione_ , per giunta! “Devo ammettere che, alla fine, la mia idea di venire qua da Bobby è stata produttiva e penso che anche lui si meriti un piccolo segno della mia gratitudine.”

“Io?” trasecolò Bobby.

“Sì, tu. E’ merito tuo se questo incontro si è potuto tenere, no? Va bene, io so anche mostrarmi generoso: avanti, alzati da quella sedia e offrimi qualcosa da bere.”

“Mi prendi per il culo? Guarda che…” iniziò Bobby, ma s’interruppe provando una strana sensazione alle gambe. Provò a muovere timidamente prima l’una, poi l’altra, poi provò a farvi forza per alzarsi in piedi…e si mise a camminare sotto gli sguardi allibiti dei suoi amici.

“Te l’avevo detto, no? Io non dimentico chi mi fa un favore” disse soddisfatto Crowley.

“Sì, va bene, ma cosa vuoi in cambio?” reagì Dean.

“In genere chiederei la sua anima, in fondo è il mio mestiere…”

“No, l’anima di Bobby no, te la puoi scordare!” intervenne deciso Gabriel.

“Non puoi avere la sua anima, hai sentito il mio fratellino?” gli diede man forte Lucifer, sgonfiando sul nascere ogni velleità del nuovo Re dell’Inferno. “Fai conto che la guarigione di questo tizio sia il sigillo al nostro patto. Di anime ne potrai prendere quante ne vorrai, d’ora in poi, la cosa non mi riguarda affatto.”

“Va bene, va bene, niente anima. Il patto è stato sigillato e va benissimo così” rispose Crowley, ritenendo più saggio non sfidare troppo la sua buona sorte. Per quel giorno aveva già guadagnato abbastanza. “Allora io me ne vado, che ne dite? Ho un’ _azienda_ di cui occuparmi e sarò molto impegnato. E’ stato un piacere fare affari con voi.”

 _Eh, sì, mi è andata proprio bene. E, se per ottenere quello che volevo, mi sono dovuto piegare non solo al Capo, ma anche ai capricci del suo fratellino, o meglio… della donna del Boss… beh, poco male, un prezzo da pagare c’è sempre,_ pensò mentre scompariva dalla stanza.

Rimasti soli, Dean e Sam si scambiarono un’occhiata e poi Dean si rivolse a Gabriel.

“Bene, adesso abbiamo rimesso a posto l’Inferno, appianato i dissidi tra il Diavolo e un suo sgherro… hai altre idee geniali per la serata?” gli domandò, sarcastico.

“Abbiamo anche ottenuto la guarigione di Bobby” gli ricordò Gabriel, “e ci sono ancora due Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse da sistemare per evitare la fine del mondo. Mi sembra che di cose da fare ce ne siano fin troppe!”

 _Certo… proprio quello che sognavo… combattere i Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse e scongiurare la fine del mondo aiutati dal Diavolo,_ pensò Dean, ma non lo disse.

In fondo, anche a lui sembrava che le cose fossero andate meglio di ciò che temeva e il fatto che Bobby potesse camminare di nuovo era una bellissima ricompensa.

Al resto avrebbe pensato poi…

 

**FINE**


End file.
